The Enrichment, Training, and Outreach Program of the DRTC orchestrates a range of essential DRTC activities that greatly enhance the environment for diabetes research at Vanderbilt. The Vanderbilt DRTC is an active organizer of and participant in local and broad outreach and training efforts. The goals of the DRTC Enrichment, Training and Outreach Program are threefold: 1) To coordinate and provide enrichment activities that enhance the exchange of information and ideas to foster collaboration and advancement in diabetes research; 2) To provide support and leadership for training activities that enhance diabetes research both locally and in the broader scientific community; and 3) To coordinate and support outreach efforts to Vanderbilt community, middle Tennessee area and beyond. The Vanderbilt DRTC uses multiple mechanisms to enhance the diabetes research and training environment on the Vanderbilt campus including, a weekly seminar series, an annual Diabetes Research Day, and an annual Diabetes Month with events across the campus. In addition, DRTC-affiliated investigators are associated with three major training grants on campus and direct and teach in multiple courses that are open to the Vanderbilt community and beyond. Substantial resources provided by Vanderbilt University augment the DRTC funds, allowing us to have an even greater impact on campus and in the broader community.